


Once He Believed in Happy Endings

by pettiot



Series: Ownership!AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: At fourteen, Vayne falls in love. It was a poor political move on his part.
Relationships: Vayne Solidor/Original Female Character
Series: Ownership!AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614181
Kudos: 2





	Once He Believed in Happy Endings

At fourteen, Vayne falls in love. Her name is Myrinaea; she is thirteen, lovely, unsuitable but for that Vayne is a third son. Vayne is a free man.

.

Six months into the courtship, Vayne's brothers speak poison, the Senate spreads mud. Neither ploy targets Vayne, but all wars have their casualties. Myrinaea's family support the Emperor; Myrinaea's family harbor rebels; Myrinaea's family flout Senatorial rulings. The informal courtship is ended by Imperial decree. Myrinaea's family are imprisoned, exiled, executed.

Vayne kneels as a petitioner before his father's throne. Vayne argues his case. Vayne knows this is love.

.

Servants are the only ones permitted to enter. He sleeps all day, all night, wasting his youth; emboldened by such beautiful depression, the servants talk. Myrinaea was taken by the guard, her tears staining countless pillows. Myrinaea beds Vayne's second brother, drinking another Solidor's salt for her safety. Myrinaea left the city, married to a brutal soldier of fortune.

Vayne decides he will run away too, and become a soldier of fortune. Or a sky pirate, an alchemist, a doctor. But not a Solidor. He cuts off his hair.

.

Sex is just another weapon, edged by blade and hilt. Poor virginal Vayne needs to learn; thrown into his eldest brother's guest room, a luxury prison can still be torture. Two women and a man are waiting, a tableau in candlelit gold. One is blonde, lean, generous with praise; another dark and buxom, skilled with hands and hips; the man is fey, intelligent, with a mouth that should have been better applied politically.

But this is, after all, politics.

.

Vayne's resistance is measured by the growing length of his hair, six months long and longer.

But even he is a man, helpless to another's skilled mouth, hands, hips. Virginal Vayne is no longer. His brothers have tired of his immaturity, and teach him well. Through others, of course. His body is a shattered chalice. Lust pours through him, soaks the sheets around him, sharp as sweat. He is sickened by his own desire. He is no suitable vessel, never again.

The dark one has the key. She releases him only when all their lessons have been learned. His brothers greet him, critically; has Vayne's education been thorough?

He does not do it then: he does it through others. But the end is the same as if this: Vayne draws a blade from his eldest brother's scabbard and kills his rapists, his lovers, when he only wanted the one.

He will never have another.


End file.
